Giggles
by La'Ruelia
Summary: Sesshomaru babysits another human. This one being a boy. Rin thinks he’s cute, and can’t stop giggling. Will Sesshomaru lose his mind with all that giggling? Or maybe he'll just rid of the boy. That solves a lot around him.


**Giggles**

**Summary:** _Sesshomaru baby sits another human; this one being a boy. Rin thinks he's cute, and can't stop giggling around him. Will Sesshomaru lose his mind, with all that giggling? Or can Sesshomaru take care of the giggling girl? Or, maybe, will he have to get rid of the boy?_

DC: I don't own the cuteness that is Rin and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru finally let everyone take a rest after a long day of walking. Rin dipped her feet in the water of the near by river, a little away from Sesshomaru, and hummed a little tune. She was happy with the adventures that they seemed to get into. After her feet felt cool and a little less soar, she lifted them up a little. Just as she was getting up, she heard some rustling in the near by bushes.

She became a little scared, but remembered what Sesshomaru had taught her.

_First of all don't go and look to see what it is_, she said to herself. _Second stay still, or jump into the water, so the youkai won't smell you. And lastly, don't make a sound._ These rules applied for youkai, and only youkai. Her body froze as her mind registered what she should do next.

Rin could do two of those three things; hoping the second one would work. She quickly and quietly went into the water, and covered herself in it. She then sat down, shivering; making sure the demon had gone away.

But the rustling wouldn't stop, and she started to panic. She couldn't call Sesshomaru. That was a violation of rule number three. She couldn't run away, because that was violation of rule number two; and she didn't dare do the opposite of rule number one.

So all she did was sit. Sit in the cold water, as it got darker. No one was making any move to come save her, and her teeth were starting to chatter against each other. _Why isn't Sesshomaru-sama coming to rescue me? _she thought sadly.

Time was going fast. It was even darker now, and still no sign of her dog-demon master. She decided it was time enough to violate the third rule. She sucked in a cold breath to keep her teeth from chattering.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she cried.

The rustling stopped, and Rin watched inattentively for any signs of movement. She didn't have to wait long. Sesshomaru came running from the woods at the sound of his name, and looked at her as she sat in the water. He sensed the fear, and looked at the bushes near Rin. He was glad she at least broke only one rule and that he was so close by. She picked the right one too.

Sesshomaru went to the bushes, as Rin hopped out of the water. He didn't sense anything evil, and there didn't seem to be any kind of youkai smell coming from it, but just to be safe, he pushed open the bushes.

There the "demon" gasped and fell into the water.

Rin and Sesshomaru stared at the young boy.

The boy jumped up then fell back down once he noticed he was up against a demon."I-I'm sor-sorry!" he gasped out of the water. "I didn't mean to scar-scare you! I was just trying to…to get comfortable!"

Rin started to ring out her kimono, and then cocked her head to the side. She pointed towards the bushes. "Is that where you sleep?" she asked. The boy nodded, head dipping into the water every time.

"I'm lost, and I just sleep anywhere. As long as it's warm…" he said, standing up.

He was dressed in dirty, peasant looking clothes. His wet hair looked to be black and his blue eyes shown under it. He had scratches and bruises as if he had some rough days in his past. Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose. He didn't smell the greatest either. He turned around, to leave.

"You won't be warm by a river." And that was all the advice he'd give.

He made his way towards the campsite, where Jaken was kindly putting on a fire, but stopped in his tracks when then he heard Rin say, "why don't you sleep with us tonight?"

Sesshomaru turned around. He gave Rin a glare, though not as harsh as one he'd give to his half brother, making Rin look a little guilty; but she still had a little smile on her face, anyway.

"Oh, please, Sesshomaru-sama! I promise it's only for one night!" Rin begged. She held her hands together and gave him her best smile.

Sesshomaru hated the little puppy face she had. He turned around again, and waved his hand. If the human girl wanted it, it was fine by him he supposed. "He doesn't sleep next to me…" And he added as an after thought "…or you…"

Rin smiled happily, and grabbed the boy's hand. "Come on…what's your name?"

"Oh, it's Yutaro," he said.

"Okay, Yutaro! Rin is my name, and you're sleeping with us tonight!" she exclaimed with a little giggle. Yutaro was dragged away from the river, and into the clearing.

--

Sesshomaru couldn't stand it. Rin giggled a lot, and Yutaro talked a lot. Rin was sitting close to the fire, warming up, though Yutaro sat a little back. He glanced at the fire every once and awhile, but didn't move any closer. Jaken had disappeared with Ah-Un, their flying dragon. He guessed it was to get away from the two as they talked on and on. He tried many times to stop Rin from giggling with a look, but all failed. Somehow she'd start up again, and Yutaro would talk again.

He was on the brink of killing the boy, and leaving his body to the ants, but he can't do that in front of Rin. He wouldn't do that in front of Rin, however much he was in torture. No, but he did think of running away. But that would leave Rin all alone with the stranger boy. He didn't like the boy, and didn't trust him, but Rin seemed happy. His eye twitched as Rin went onto a squeal of giggles. What was one of the strongest of Inu youkai to do in this kind of situation?

_Probably kill them both_, he thought bitterly to himself. That thought didn't rest well in his conscious, strangely enough. "So when do you plan on going to bed?" he finally asked.

Rin thought for a moment. She seemed to be testing things in her mind, and smiled coming to her conclusion of, "I'm not that tired." Yutaro nodded in agreement Rin giggled at that.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath. Of all answers, she picked that one. He glared, but she had already turned her head to talk. _How annoying human girls are._ He got up, tired of the company. "Call only if you are going to die," he said flatly, and left the two little kids alone.

He left for the woods, and found the calm night, pleasant. Really pleasant. He never appreciated how quiet the world was, and was now feeling the intensity of it. With a pleasant sigh, he sat down by the river. While keeping alert, he enjoyed the time of quiet he had. He watched the moon get higher in the sky and the night crawlers get louder with every passing minute.

He was actually drifting off to sleep, which he hadn't done in a long time, when he heard a squeal. All he thought of was the last comment to the human girl, and how she took things seriously and to heart. Could she be dying? He ran as fast as he could back to the clearing.

"Rin?" he called. He found the two little kids, rolling on the ground. Laughing and giggling by the dying fire. He kept his quiet and glared at the two, until they stopped when they noticed his angry presence.

"Oh don't worry, Sesshomaru-sama, we weren't dying!" Rin said between a laugh. They were both wiping away tears of mirth.

It took all of Sesshomaru's strength, patience, and whatever he had, left to keep him from attacking them. It was wearing thin, too thin. He felt a vein pop at the side of his head.

"I can see that, Rin," he seethed through clenched teeth. His teeth ground into each other as he ran back to his lovely little spot, and sat down.

It took him awhile, to become one with nature again, but he felt his body relax. He took deep, deep breaths and closed his eyes. He shook his head at the little antics of the human children, hoping they'd fall asleep fast. The calm moments lasted for a while, but those moments didn't stay as long as he had hoped.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's voice sounded a little weak and far away from Sesshomaru's thoughts, but he ignored it.

He ignored the continuous repetition of his name until he heard a roar and a two screams. Sesshomaru didn't sense the youkai until it was too late. He was too lost in himself, and irritated by the giggles, and forgot to stay alert. He quickly got up, and ran.

He found Rin being taken away by Yutaro. But Yutaro was different. He was taller, and had longer hair. His skin was covered with scales and had turned a bluish color. It was a water youkai, which explained why he sat away from the fire and stayed dripping wet. Sesshomaru could practically smell water and knew that he had been tricked by the boy's appearance. He knew he couldn't trust the boy.

There was something else about the boy, though. Sesshomaru took out his Toukjin. Pall bearers were wrapped around the spirit of the boy inside of the water youkai. The boy must have drowned in the river and wouldn't, or couldn't, leave.

Rin saw her master and screamed, "Sesshomaru-sama!"

Yutaro looked behind him. The boy inside seemed to be crying, telling Sesshomaru that he wanted out. The youkai bore its suddenly sharp teeth. "If I eat you, nothing could stop me!" it growled.

Sesshomaru thought nothing of the little comment, but worried about Rin's safety. _If only I could get her down…_

He didn't have to worry about that, though. The youkai Yutaro threw Rin to the ground, and charged at him. Sesshomaru raised his sword, eyes set on the death around him, and swiped with his sword. There was a light as the dead youkai. The young boy inside smiled, mouthing the words "thank you" and vanished. Sesshomaru sheathed Toukjin.

Rin sat on the ground. Tears dripped down her face, and she was making sobbing noises. Sesshomaru went over to her, looking down. "Get up, it's over now," he growled, more annoyed with himself, more than with anything, for being tricked. His harshly said words didn't help any. Rin just started to hiccup and sniffle louder as she looked up with teary eyes. Sesshomaru had the sudden wish that she would just smile.

"He was such a funny boy!" she cried. She then started to cry hard. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, and picked her up off the ground. She stood a little wobbily.

He bent down to her level, letting his silver hair close around their faces. How could he explain this to her so that her tears would just stop? "He was a youkai, and all youkai's are bad," he reminded her. Rin wiped her eyes.

"But you're a youkai, and you're not bad…" She sniffled and looked into his golden eyes. He stared back into her brown ones, pausing.

What was he to say? He was in fact a demon, but did she really think of him as being good? He thought really hard, but couldn't give her any reasoning to her statement.

"Fine, not all are bad," he said gently. "But he _was_ a bad one, and you can't trust bad ones."

He got up from the ground. Rin wiped away the last few tears as Sesshomaru led her away from the area, and took her into the woods and towards the river. Rin was finally tired after the day's events; he could see it in her face. He let Rin sleep closer than he would have normally liked, wrapped around his furry boa.

He couldn't help but to keep on thinking about what Rin had said.

_But you're a youkai, and you're not bad…_

He wondered. Was he a bad youkai, or was he actually nicer then he thought he was? He watched as the moon feel back behind the trees and the sun started to warm the horizon. Sesshomaru really thought about it all night, but finally pushed it past him as the sun sky finally turned from deep violet to a pink and orange hue. He continued his watch for any other "bad" youkai, as Rin slept peacefully; cuddled next to him.

--

Lala Rue here, and I have edited this story because I have nothing better to do with my life at the moment.

I love writing these little stories and if anyone has any ideas for one, please give me one! I'd be happy to turn an awkward situation into a cute story.

Well, I hope you like!

Please review!

Love, La'Ruelia!


End file.
